Slow Progression into Family
by FringeDivision2008
Summary: When Fauxlivia is forced to our side in a twist of events, she brings with her an unexpected surprise. However, with her visitation permanent she's forced to join Fringe Division. No expects her to slowly become part of the family. Peter/Olivia entirely!
1. Crossing Over, Find Solutions

Slow Progression into Family

Spoilers: All Episodes are fair game but MAINLY Season 3 (including Bloodline Promos)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe, wish I did.

* * *

Olivia screamed as she was forced to push the tiny life from her body, one she was not prepared for just yet. Lincoln was holding her hand as she pushed, a medic there between her legs ready to catch the newborn. Moments before a scream would fill the air, Olivia looked up to see the Secretary walking over.

His hand held a pistol and he looked at her, she knew what was going on…she was nothing but a vessel to him. The baby was the real value, she had misjudged him and Walter Bishop on the other side had been correct…this one was evil. She screamed again as the life slipped from her body and its cried filled the air.

The medic laid the baby on her chest and she cradled it, a baby boy…a headful of dark curls and his eyes opened to reveal an olive tone…he was all Peter with a hint of her, perfect. Olivia kissed his head and smiled at him, "hi there, I'm your mother." Although deep inside something told her this baby wasn't hers, something felt off as if the child didn't belong to her but she pushed it away.

"Hand the child over Agent Dunham," the Secretary looked at her and signaled to a guard to take the baby but she held him tight, his cries filled the air.

"Shh, I have you…he won't hurt you. Mommy has you James."

Lincoln moved to stand and as he did, the Secretary shot him in the chest which caused Olivia to gasp. "I said hand the child over…he is not yours to care for."

She looked at him, "he is my son!"

"He is far from your son, he was created in a lab from the DNA of my son and that of the other Olivia Dunham…I needed her unique gifts and I have them now. The fact you were with my son gave me just the opening I needed…you were the perfect surrogate without prior knowledge."

* * *

Olivia looked at the baby in her arms, she whispered to him as she kissed his head. "If you are like her, cross over and get far away from here…go to your father and stay safe."

The baby merely blinked before Olivia felt something strong pull on her, she felt the ground shaking and looked up to see the Secretary fade away. The buildings began to change and she felt weak, she had crossed over she knew.

Looking down at the baby, she found him limp and barely breathing, the energy required was almost too much for his tiny body. Before she passed out, a woman came over and looked at her, asking if she needed help.

"FBI…say Agent Dunham is down and in need of help." That was all she got out before she passed out from exhaustion of traveling universes mixed with childbirth and experimentation.

* * *

Peter sat between Bell and Walter, they were trying to deduce what to do since it had been three weeks and sharing the body wasn't going well…Olivia would become extremely stressed and scared when she got her momentary consciousness back. It lasted anywhere from a minute to ten minutes and most of the time was used to calm her down meaning they couldn't do anything or ask her anything.

"I'll do it," Peter looked at Bell, "I'll become the host, as long as you leave Olivia."

Bell chuckled, "my boy it's not as simple as that, Olivia is the strongest of us all mentally…to take your body as a host means that you may not survive. This is one of the reasons I chose Olivia, she's uniquely suited for short term storage. I understand this is personal for you…"

"You know nothing." Peter stood and Bell chuckled at him.

"Only the foolish believe in love but then again the foolish are often right." Bell stood and looked at him with a smile. "You asked if I believed in fate, perhaps I do but destiny has a unique way of putting pieces together where and when you least expect it. Olivia always needed someone strong for her as although she appears tough, underneath is that scared little girl you met so long ago in a bed of tulips."

* * *

Peter turned, "what the hell are you talking about?"

"You don't remember and neither does Walter but you and Olivia met as children, after she started a fire you were the one to help her calm down…a connection was formed and that connection drives you to each other. Some would call it love, others may call it coincidence and a few may say it was fate but I prefer to call it destiny." He smiled at Peter, "trust me when I tell you Peter, you need Olivia to survive what is ahead just as she will need you. You two are the key and lock to either healing or destroying so together you must work together or nothing is accomplished."

"Found one," Astrid walked over, "male victim, homeless with no address and has been dead for two days. Good health and hasn't been cup up yet…since we have no willing donor volunteers me might want to start with the dead."

Bell smiled at Astrid, "good work my dear, have the body transported to Massive Dynamic and we'll go from there." He chuckled and looked at Peter, "it was worth the wait, in twelve hours Olivia will be back and you'll be with her again."

* * *

A/N: Next we deal with the aftermath of Bell leaving Olivia and Fauxlivia showing up.


	2. Facing Reality

Slow Progression into Family

Spoilers: All Episodes are fair game but MAINLY Season 3 (including Bloodline Promos)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe, wish I did.

* * *

Peter sat beside Olivia's bedside for what seemed like weeks when it was really just days, Bell had regained consciousness after being transferred to his new host body. Peter had to admit it was strange seeing Bell in a body that was only thirty-one when he was nearing eighty…Walter was a bit put off by it but seemed to be enjoying having his friend back.

He did at one point try to check on Olivia with Bell but Peter threw the man out, only allowing Walter to see Olivia but not to touch her. In fact, Peter didn't allow anyone but a single nurse and doctor touch Olivia…going as far as changing IVs and catheters himself, he refused to let anyone touch her. Two days became three and three became five…after five he began to worry about her.

On the sixth day Peter was changing Olivia's IV after having given her a sponge bath when Nina walked in with a security tablet that no doubt had video of something security wise.

"Peter," Nina entered and Peter looked at her.

"One moment, I'm almost done with Olivia's IV." He turned back and removed a piece of tape he had taped to the nearby tray and placed it over Olivia's IV line to keep it in place. Afterwards he connected the IV bag to the line and stepped over the sink. "What did you need?" Peter stripped off the gloves and washed his hands.

"I know things between you and Olivia are going rather well or were before this happened but earlier this morning I received a call from Agent Broyles, Agent Dunham was found nearly dead."

Peter eyed her, "Olivia's been here the entire time, I should know…I have been here with her every single moment since Bell was taken out of her."

"I understand that, that's why I asked them to send a picture of the woman claiming to be Agent Dunham and this was what they sent." She gave Peter the tablet and he looked at the photo, it was of Fauxlivia.

He handed the tablet back, "why did she cross back over?"

"You can ask her yourself, she's two halls over in Medical…room 13B. I'll have Agent Broyles come sit with Olivia if you would like."

* * *

After Broyles was situated, Peter left for the room he knew Olivia's alternate was in. He wanted to kill the woman but with no weapon on hand he was unable. Peter entered the room and one nod to the guards and they left. She moved to sit up more and gave a small smile but it quickly disappeared.

"Peter…"

"Dunham…how the hell did you get back?"

She looked down at her hands, "someone very special brought me back, I didn't ask for it and was prepared to die…I was literally on death's doorstep when I crossed. Let's just say your father…the Secretary saw no further use for me."

"I have every right to kill you at this very moment and I don't think anyone will have an issue with it."

She nodded, "you're right…you do, more than anyone but I ask you as one human being to another to just give me another chance. I made mistakes Peter but in the process I lost everything that mattered most to me."

"And you don't think I didn't…the only thing that tied me to this world you took from me with your games. Do you know how torn up Olivia was when she got back, from the torture she was placed under? Not to mention coming back and finding that you lived her whole life and stole everything from her? You have no idea how hard it was for her to just get up every day and try to live a life she knew had been taken from her."

She shook her head, "my boyfriend left me because of your father's sick games…he asked me to marry him and he left when he found out I was pregnant. I thought it was yours till hours ago when I was told by your father that it was your baby but he wasn't mine…he was hers, your Olivia's. He wanted her ability to travel between worlds and he almost had it…your son brought me here, I just asked him to cross and get away from the Secretary but he brought me as well so ask your son why he brought me because I didn't ask for it."

Peter chuckled darkly, "I can't believe you'd resort to such sadistic ploys…no infant could travel between worlds and especially bring a full grown adult. Besides, I doubt Walternate would play such games…using an infant…plus the timeline doesn't fit even if he were to have done something while Olivia was there."

"Accelerated growth, I was taken to a secure facility and the growth was increased in a matter of hours. I was only sixteen weeks pregnant when this happened, barely showing. Within hours I was in labor and I delivered him only a few hours ago. Nina has the baby in another part of the building if you don't believe me."

Peter eyed her, "hope to God that I never see you again because I will kill you."

* * *

He left her and all Fauxlivia could think of was how dark Peter had become since she had last seen him. He had been gentle yet dangerous when she had been caught and lead away but months later he was angered and raw from everything…a dangerous lion the prowl.

Eventually the doctor said they needed to run a few tests so she'd have to follow them. Handcuffs were placed on her and they walked her down a few hallways, she stopped at a window and saw what she couldn't believe…herself in what looked like a coma.

Peter was at the end of the bed with her alternate's leg bent, doing physical therapy. He worked on one leg before going to the other and finally put the blanket back over her. He gently kissed her head and checked IVs as well as the urine bag before picking up a chart and began writing on it. After a few moments Peter picked up a book from beside the bed and began reading.

"How long has she been like that?" Fauxlivia looked at the doctor and the woman sighed.

"Six days today, he hasn't left her side and refused to let anyone besides Dr. Benjadi and a nurse touch her, taking over her medical care in all aspects. Never seen a guy so devoted to a single person before, he really does love her."

* * *

She nodded knowing that Peter did in fact love her alternate more, after all…who else would take on full medical care without pay unless they loved that person wholly. She only wondered how long it would last, after all…one could only play nurse for so long and she knew Peter wasn't someone to do long term medical care even if he loved her with disregard for his own life.

Following the doctors, Fauxlivia went for tests and only stopped on the way back to see Peter talking to two doctors and Nina. He was obviously pissed because his arms were crossed and his jaw clenched but after a few moments he shook his head and pointed to the door no doubt telling them to get out. He was being a protective lion and anyone who endangered Olivia was on a path of no return with Peter. She finally understood how much her alternate meant to him and she also finally knew she'd never beat the woman so at that moment Fauxlivia gave up and let her need to cling to Peter go…she couldn't compete with her alternate no matter the woman's state.

* * *

A/N: Next we meet the baby...he's so cute and so...well you'll see. Plus he does something amazing, let's just say he has the magic touch.


	3. A Special Little Boy

Slow Progression into Family

Spoilers: All Episodes are fair game but MAINLY Season 3 (including Bloodline Promos)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe, wish I did.

* * *

Peter sat talking to Olivia, everything had gone downhill since Bell had taken over and when he had left, he left Olivia unable to regain consciousness. Now the news he had just received from Dr. Benjadi was not something he could even think about…the other Olivia had been right, the baby was his and Olivia's and the proof was in the baby's DNA. He had Cortexiphan linked to every third adenine and thymine base pairs which would only be possible if the baby was born to a Cortexiphan subject…the maternal DNA and Cortexiphan positive state could only mean the baby boy was Olivia's son…their son.

"I was thinking we should name him after your father, James." Peter smiled and looked at her, "I haven't seen him yet but I'm sure he's as beautiful as his mother. I need you to wake up Olivia, we have a son to take care of…he's going to need his mother, I need you too baby." He leaned up and kissed her head before looking down at her. "I love you baby, I wish you could hear me say that I do…I love you so much."

He left Olivia and headed down to the nursery where the baby boy was currently taking up residence. Upon entering he walked over to the one bassinette that was set aside from the rest and looked into the plastic bed to find a beautiful baby.

* * *

"Hey there," Peter gently reached in and placed a hand under his neck as well as his back before picking him up. "Hi, I'm your dad and you are a very unexpected surprise." He smiled when the baby boy opened his eyes lazily and created an O with his mouth.

Peter couldn't explain why or how but something inside of him just burst, he suddenly felt an overwhelming need to keep the baby boy safe, to love him and take care of him. He suddenly loved the boy with everything he was and would lay down his life if he had to in order to keep him safe.

Big green eyes stared at him, their olive tone making it clear who his mother was while his head was covered in brown curls…his nose was Olivia's and his mouth defiantly his. Peter counted each finger and each toe, making sure he had everything he needed. The baby's small whimpers made Peter chuckle, he couldn't get over that sound of his tiny breathe and soft whimpers…they were the most beautiful sound in any universe…those sounds made his son unique…they made it clear a part of him and a part of Olivia resided in the tiny human in his arms.

He looked like a fighter, strong and full of wisdom…his abilities used to help others and not used to harm. His olive eyes warm and innocent, everything screamed to a single name…Dunham. Peter knew that he had found his son's name: Dunham James Bishop.

"Welcome to this universe Dunham," Peter kissed his head and smiled, "you're safe now from your grandfather. You have a grandfather here who wouldn't harm you but instead find ways to help protect you. Your mother is one of the kindest, gentlest, strongest women I've ever met and you're going to meet her as soon as she decides to wake up."

* * *

Peter held Dunham in his arms as he headed back to Olivia's room, he found her in her coma state, not moving an inch or showing any sign of waking up. He sat down and looked at her, starring at her because she looked peaceful. Calm and tranquil was something that rarely showed with Olivia but at the moment she was nearing a week of being in the coma and she continued to look calm. Each day Peter lost hope that she'd recover…he believed she could do anything and had been through it before after her first trip to the other side but that coma only lasted a day…not six.

Looking down at their son, "this is your mother, she's sick right now but she'll get better soon." It was a lie but Peter knew his son didn't understand. He turned his attention to Olivia, "baby this is Dunham, I named him after the strongest person I know and of course your father…Dunham James Bishop. He looks so much like us…he has your eyes and my hair." Peter chuckled and looked at Dunham, his eyes wide in curiosity. "Mommy is sleeping, taking a long nap but she'll wake up soon. She got sick a few days ago and is taking a long nap to make it better."

Taking Olivia's hand, Peter placed it on Dunham's belly and the baby gurgled a bit before settling, his tiny hand wrapped around Olivia's pinky. Peter looked up at a groan; Olivia opened her eyes and smiled.

"Peter…"

* * *

A/N: Dunham pulled Olivia out of her coma, talk about being a special kid.


	4. Parenthood

Slow Progression into Family

Spoilers: All Episodes are fair game but MAINLY Season 3 (including Bloodline Promos)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe, wish I did.

* * *

Peter smiled and looked at her; he stood and leaned down over Olivia. Kissing her head, he found her eyes and she looked at him before looking at the baby in his arms. Peter saw her curiosity rise and shook his head. "Rest, you'll find out more later." Taking his free hand, Peter ran it over her cheek and smiled.

She touched the baby's cheek and immediately Dunham tried to get closer to her, whimpering when Olivia removed her hand. His tiny hand flew out and attempted to grab her but the only thing he grabbed was air before letting out a fierce cry. The lights began to flash and a glass vase broke.

"Give him to me." Olivia looked at Peter and he saw she held her no argue face so he handed the baby to her. Olivia took him and instantly Dunham calmed, "shh, quiet baby boy…I'm here. I'm here sweetheart, everything is alright." She chuckled as he began to fall asleep again, "shh Dunham, you're safe baby boy."

Peter shook his head, "how…"

"Telepathy," she looked at him, "he told me his name…the only question I have is how he came to be."

"That's something I'll tell you about after you recover…I'm not touching that at this moment." Peter sat down on the bed beside her and touched Dunham's head. "He's perfect but Cortexiphan positive, he's going to need your guidance in mastering his abilities."

Olivia smiled, "he is perfect," she kissed Dunham's tiny fist and chuckled when he began to suck on her finger. "I never believed in love at first sight…but I think now it's a reasonable concept."

* * *

Olivia recovered and was cleared to leave a week later, the way back to Boston was filled with excitement as it was Dunham's first trip and he didn't like the motion of the car. Olivia sat in the back with him and eventually half way there, he calmed down and fell back asleep.

"He finally asleep?" Peter looked at her through the rearview mirror and Olivia nodded. "He must have inherited your insomnia."

Olivia smirked, "maybe, I could have sworn you cured it though."

"We should get some formula for him; I'll stop at the next town and find a store."

"Diapers too…I know what to get because I shopped with Rachel when Ella was a baby." She touched Dunham's cheek and he made an O with his mouth before leaning towards her finger and fell asleep once again.

* * *

They stopped at a store and Olivia detached the car seat and placed it in a buggy as they went inside. The first stop was the baby aisle and Peter was thankful that Olivia's freakishly good memory was spot on. She knew what to buy and how much, if Peter was honest with himself he didn't really know much about babies and was still learning. All he knew was that if his son needed it…he didn't care about the cost.

He found a cute plush bear and found Olivia shaking her head as she placed formula in the shopping cart, her amusement had him curious. "What's so funny?"

"You're going to spoil him and leave me to discipline him…how is that fair."

Peter smirked and placed the bear inside before kissing Olivia's head, "who said anything about fair Sweetheart…fair is for people who don't live our lives."

Olivia shook her head realizing that Peter would always be the same in his wiseass comments and cynic behavior even if he changed in other ways. She could at least admit it was that attitude that made her fall in the first place, his kind and gentle nature coming in second to the bad boy attitude she was fond of and secretly loved.

* * *

A/N: Next comes insanity...yep she's back, Fauxlivia makes an appearence and becomes part of the Fringe Team...Holy Shit!


	5. Dealing with Enemies

Slow Progression into Family

Spoilers: All Episodes are fair game but MAINLY Season 3 (including Bloodline Promos)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe, wish I did.

* * *

_Three Months Later_

Olivia walked into the lab with Dunham and as if immediately sensing his father, the baby let out a squeal at high pitch and kicked his legs. Peter chuckled from where he stood and looked at his son, "one moment Dunham, Daddy is working with something dangerous."

It wasn't dangerous but could be if used improperly so Olivia left Peter to work and headed to her office, laying Dunham down in his play yard, placing the stuffed bear Peter had bought him three months  
before on his belly. He grabbed it and began playing or what seemed like playing, Olivia called it analyzing.

Getting to work on her files, Olivia sat down at the desk and began working. Peter entered ten minutes later and leaned down over her, stealing a kiss from Olivia. "Hi baby."

"Hi, doctor's appointment went well…he's growing normally so any effects of the acceleration they caused before his birth have disappeared. He's just a normal three month old."

"With some special talents although since Walter gave him that blocking agent he's been pretty normal, which I am thankful for." Peter looked over at Dunham; he was chewing on the bear's ear. "He's  
so much like you."

"Like me but has your looks…could be worse I suppose. He could have my looks and your attitude; somehow I don't think the world is ready for another Peter Bishop."

Peter chuckled and stole another kiss before walking over to the play yard and lifted his son out. "Oh you're getting big, you aren't five pounds anymore." He looked Dunham in the eyes; the baby let out a squeal and smiled. "I missed you too…you and Mommy had a fun time in New York I guess, did you have fun without Daddy because if so we're going to have to have a talk young man. There's no having fun without me."

Olivia chuckled as she continued with her file, smiling at the fact her life was semi-normal and this family time was good before she told Peter what was mentioned today by Nina and Broyles. She knew Peter would object very strongly but after increasing Fringe events it was needed...her alternate was to join Fringe Division as a consult.

* * *

After Dunham was asleep that evening, Olivia and Peter had some time alone together. As they lay on the bed allowing their heart rates to return to normal, Olivia knew the talk couldn't wait but Peter beat her to it.

"Not that I'm complaining but you've never been that needy before," he turned onto his side. "Three rounds is not your usual, in fact that's a marathon so what's bothering you?"

"I love you." She curled into him and Peter wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too, what's got you this way?"

She looked at him, "she's joining Fringe Division as a consult."

"Who?"

"My alternate, Broyles said the Oversight Committee deemed it necessary since the events are increasing. He tried to stop them with every metaphorical weapon he had but they said it was final. She'll be given a new name and an ankle monitor on her at all times." Curling deep into him, Olivia sighed. "I'm sorry; I just wonder if..."

* * *

As if reading her mind Peter pulled her chin up and shook his head. "Never, it's you baby. You're the woman I love, the mother of my son...I'd sooner kill myself then look at her or touch her the way Ido you." He kissed her head, "always you baby, always you."

Olivia propped up on her elbows and smirked, "speaking of touching..."

She ran her hand up his chest and moved to straddle him, leaning over him which caused her hair to create a curtain around their heads. "You're lethal Agent Dunham; don't make me get the handcuffs."

"I'd like to see you try to handcuff me Mr. Bishop."

The sound of crying from the baby monitor made both groan. Peter chuckled and rubbed her back, "I think his timing was inherited from Walter. You rest, I'll get him." Kissing her deeply, Peter moved to get out of bed and pulled on his jeans that lay on the floor.

* * *

The next day Olivia was apprehensive about taking Dunham with them and opted to leave him at the daycare that resided in the federal building. The agent in charge of overseeing the daycare let her know she would be contacted if something happened and that agents could opt for the every other hour check in if they wanted and she did.

Going to the lab, the neutral ground that had been agreed upon, Olivia was unsure what she would find. She hoped to arrive to find her alternate, who's new identity was Anna Dawson, wasn't there yet. She hoped to have time to speak with Peter, who was pissed at the OC's decision but was quiet on the matter. He just kissed her good morning, held her for a few minutes and repeatedly told her that she was the  
one he loved...as if clearing away her fears would clear away his own.

She found Peter in the office, he sat holding Dunham's plush rabbit that had been a gift from Amy Jessup, Dunham loved it second after his bear that went everywhere with him.

"Hey," she sat down beside him. "Full disclosure is our policy, what are you thinking or feeling?"

"Thinking? I'm thinking of how much I'd like to break her neck...I still carry that grudge of what she did but part of me wants to thank her for giving us Dunham. I can't imagine life without him and I certainly don't want to." He sighed and put the rabbit down, placing his head in his hands. "As for feeling, I don't know...I want to hate her but I know she was following orders, you should have seen her face when I spoke to her three months ago...she looked lost, like everything had been taken from her. She looked like you did in Barrett's garden all those months ago."

Olivia placed a hand on his back and rested her chin against his shoulders. She was silent for a few moments before she whispered. "I still have all her memories."

Peter looked up at her, "what?"

"I still have all her memories from when they attempted to brainwash me. She's not a bad person; she just has made a few bad choices. She had a good life; Mom's still alive even if Rachel and Ella are dead. She had a stable job, a team and a boyfriend that adored her...one bad choice and everything is gone. In the end it was Walternate that ruined her life not her. He saw a weakness in you and exploited it, ruining lives in the process. She redeemed herself when she gave us Dunham and now we have to give her a chance to prove her worth...that she's still that kind person she was before this all began."

Peter chuckled, "you never stop placing others before you...even your enemies!"

"She's more like a twin sister then an enemy." Olivia smiled and gave him a quick kiss. "Give her a chance before you judge her, clean slate."

"As annoying as that is, I love that about you."

"Exactly, you got me." Olivia kissed him again and stood up, pulling off her coat and blazer before turning to Peter. "Mind helping me?"

"With what?"

"Preparing Walter and Astrid, I have to let them know she'll be arriving today and..."

* * *

The sound of 'oh my God' and glass breaking stopped Olivia. Peter shook his head knowing that they wouldn't have time to prepare Walter and Astrid. Both walked out of the office and found Broyles talking to Astrid as Anna stood by the door just taking things in, not moving an inch from the doorway, as if waiting for permission to enter the lab. Her black cargo pants and red shirt as well as her red hair was clearly the defining difference between them as Olivia wore a business suit and her hair was blond.

"NO!" Walter practically yelled and Peter walked over to him. "No I will not have her in my lab after what she did to my son, after what she did to Olivia. No, take her somewhere else!"

"Walter, Walter it's alright." Peter looked at him, "we need her here, events are increasing and she has firsthand knowledge of it. Olivia is fine with it, I'm willing to give her a chance, after all if not for her Dunham would be in Walternate's hands. We owe her that."

"You brought my grandson over?"

Anna nodded, "well he actually brought me over but yes I did. Is he okay?"

"He's quite like Peter was at his age, smart too...bound to be a scientist despite that genius skipping a generation."

* * *

Peter groaned, "I think you have told me enough how disappointed you are about that...no need to go over it for a billionth time. As for being a scientist, that's Dunham's choice not mine and certainly not yours. For all we know he could grow up and be an FBI agent or worse, a conman which I'll have a lot to say about."

"Dunham?" Anna looked at them, "is that his actual name?"

"Dunham James Bishop," Olivia looked at her and Anna turned to see her for the first time. "I had no say; I was in a coma at the time so Peter named him after me and my father."

Olivia and Anna stared at each other; Peter suspected there would be hostility on a level the universe had never seen before but only time would tell.

* * *

A/N: Next a week later and things are starting to heat up between the two women...meaning a territory war is happening.


	6. Sisterly Territory

Slow Progression into Family

Spoilers: All Episodes are fair game but MAINLY Season 3 (including Bloodline Promos)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe, wish I did.

* * *

Olivia and Anna were at odds for an entire week, surprisingly enough it was a similar experience that made them see eye to eye. A simple investigation turned into a turf war that had Walter, Astrid and Peter watching as the argument that got colorful.

"I specifically know that is not protocol in this type of case." Olivia threw the file down, "this isn't that side, the public can't know."

"That's your problem, they should know."

Olivia turned to her, "you're in my world now. You're a guest so remember your place."

"I never asked to come."

"You had no problem wanting to be here a few months ago."

* * *

Anna folded her arms, "finally, we get to the heart of the matter. Look, it was a mission, that's it. I remember you lived my life as well so don't put this all on me."

"You're right, it's not all on you but you had a part. Imagine being held in a prison and being tortured..."

"I have, when I was pregnant. I was kidnapped, tortured and had the baby that was twelve weeks grow to newborn in a matter of hours. Needles shoved into me and restrained. Excuse me for not caring but I had two lives to worry about!"

Olivia became quiet and stared at her, she shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"I maybe free to move around but I'm still a prisoner." Anna picked up the file and opened it, "let's just get this case over with."

Olivia reached over and touched her alternate's arm, Anna looked up at her in wonder. "I am sorry, no one should have to go through that, in any form. Thank you for trying to protect Dunham...he owes his life to you."

Anna nodded, "he's a special little boy, I knew that the moment the Sec...Walternate wanted him. I will protect him with everything I am. He'll always be protected, no one will live if they try to take him."

* * *

Olivia smiled and nodded, going back to the file. They managed to work out a solution but found they needed to play a game to get their suspect. Usually Anna didn't go out to speak with suspects so their suspect didn't know Olivia has a twin. Cornering him was the goal but they suspected he'd run so Anna would take the man's escape route.

"Okay, we ready?" Peter walked in to see Olivia and Anna checking their weapons and pulling their hair up. Anna wore cargo pants and a black shirt while Olivia wore jeans and an identical black shirt. "You're coming too?"

"Don't worry Peter," she chuckled and tied back her hair. "I'm not trying to take your job, wiseass isn't part of my job."

Olivia chuckled and shook her head, Peter rolled his eyes as he followed both out. "I'd much rather you two be at each other's throats, this is too much."

"Oh poor baby!" Anna chuckled and smiled, "you're starting to sound like Lincoln."

"Lincoln Lee?" Peter laughed, "in no way am I like him. He's a female version of Liv. At least he is here."

"Peter is more a mix of Lincoln and Frank." Olivia looked at Anna, "science geek and all around kick ass with Lincoln and absolute sweetheart with Frank."

Anna chuckled, "takes two men to make you up. Just goes to show no one can replace you."

* * *

They were tracking down their suspect twenty minutes later, Anna's radio went off and she took off running towards where she would cut off the suspect. She saw him and he saw her, turning to see Olivia and Peter after him as well. Anna tackled him to the ground and looked up, catching the handcuffs Olivia threw at her. Handcuffing the suspect, she turned him over and he looked between them.

"There's two of you!"

"Now you know how I feel." Peter bent over to catch his breath.

"Meet my sister, get up. Logan Thomas you're under arrest."

After putting him in the SUV, Olivia looked at Anna. She smiled, "sister?"

"I can't say meet me from another universe."

Anna chuckled, "could be worse, I could be your evil twin."

"I thought you already were?" Olivia smiled, "so, do you have a problem with it?"

"Can I get my name back?"

"Consider it done...Anna Dunham."

Olivia held out her hand and Anna took it, "best part...I get aunt rights to Dunham."

They heard a groan and both turned to see Peter rolling his eyes and asking why to the sky. Both laughed and got in the SUV, somehow they felt like sisters at that moment.

* * *

A/N: Next is a month ahead and things are looking brighter between the two, much to Peter's dismay.


	7. Family Dinner

Slow Progression into Family

Spoilers: All Episodes are fair game but MAINLY Season 3 (including Bloodline Promos)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe, wish I did.

* * *

Anna sat in the living room of her new apartment watching TV when her phone rang. She saw it was Olivia and answered it.

"Hey, we have a case?"

"Actually no, I was wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner and see Dunham?"

Anna leaned forward and sighed, "only if Peter's okay with it because I can tell things are tenuous between you still."

"He's fine with it; do you have my new address?"

"I have it, emergency contact info requires it. What time?"

"Seven is good; Dunham wakes up about seven thirty so he'll sleep through most of dinner."

* * *

Anna nodded, "I wanted to ask you if you'd like to join me on a shopping trip. I have to get a degree and training to join the FBI officially and while I got a free pass on the degree I still have to do Quantico. I'm going shopping for new clothes as my cargos aren't acceptable...or so Broyles said. So do you want to, I usually went with Mom..."

"We can bring Astrid, she hasn't had time away from the lab. I usually shop with Rachel but I doubt there would be an easy way to explain why there is two of her sister standing before her."

"How about Saturday?"

"Sounds good, we'll leave the Bishop Boys to their own devices."

"The outcome doesn't seem too positive; a billion things could go wrong...among them world ending scenarios."

Olivia laughed, "we'll give them something harmless to do although knowing them they'll build a nuclear reactor."

"Okay see you at seven, just causal right?"

"Yeah and we're having two more agents over, I hope that's not too much trouble."

Anna got up and headed to her bedroom, "do I know them?"

"No, they worked previous cases with us though…you'll like them. Dunham's up, I have to go feed him. See you at seven."

"Kay, bye sis." Anna hung up before realizing what she had said and chuckled before throwing open her closet and looked at what she had.

* * *

Olivia was making dinner when Peter came in the kitchen with Dunham, the baby was asleep finally. He leaned against the counter and eyed her, "I know you two have bonded and everything but its kind of a little freaky still. I mean the woman is practically you and not to mention she's my ex, that shouldn't go over well with you but here you are acting as if she's your sister."

"Sister's cheat with each other's boyfriends all the time," Olivia looked at him, "I should know…in fact ask Rachel about Riley Peterson next time you see her, she's never been able to live that one down."

Peter chuckled, "I will, so who stole who's boyfriend."

"She stole my boyfriend and I warned her that he's dating material but that's it…needless to say after sex he let her go."

"That ass."

"That's what I said, apparently he was trying to get to Rachel the entire time he was dating me." Olivia smiled and looked at him, "but in the end I got the good guy." She kissed him and smiled, "behave, Anna is going to get a good shock tonight and I think she'll set her sights elsewhere by the time this evening is over with."

Peter chuckled, "playing matchmaker between your twin and Lincoln…honestly, I doubt it will work."

"Just worry about Jessup, she had her eye on you last time."

* * *

Amy Jessup was the first to arrive and she hugged Peter before touching Dunham's cheek. "Oh he is so much more adorable than pictures…hi there Baby Bishop." She held up a bottle of whiskey, "compliments of my father…he's going on the wagon and when he asked me to get rid of his whiskey I immediately thought of you two."

Olivia took it and smiled, "thank you…I will enjoy this."

"All in one go," Peter chuckled, "she can drink a drunk under the table and still come up sober. That entire bottle will be gone before she's even half way gone."

Amy chuckled, "can I hold him, I keep forgetting his name…Duncan right?" She gently took Dunham and Peter chuckled.

"Close, its Dunham…like her last name."

"Dunham, well can't say he didn't get anything from Mom." Amy smiled at the sleeping baby, "he's so adorable and he looks just like Daddy."

Olivia smiled, "I know…he's going to break a lot of hearts."

* * *

The doorbell buzzer rang as Amy helped Olivia set the table, Peter went to the door and opened it to see Lincoln. He smiled, "good to see you again man, how's Hartford?"

"Well its gone, apparently I was officially requested for Fringe Division. I'm trying to prepare for stranger than strange and I can't wrap my mind around it."

Peter nodded, "come on in, Liv's getting dinner ready." He was about to shut the door when a voice caught him.

"Whoa," Anna slid in, "that eager to get rid of me?" She chuckled and patted his arm, "I can't be that bad."

Lincoln turned to see her and she stopped, "Lincoln?"

"Agent Dunham, but…"

* * *

Peter sighed as he shut the door, "and here's where it gets weirder. You could have showed up later so I could explain."

"I like to make an entrance."

"Peter, Olivia wants…" Amy came in with Dunham and stopped to see Anna, "but…she…you…"

Anna walked over and gently took Dunham, "come here big boy…I haven't held you since you were born. My you've grown," she smiled and headed to the kitchen, leaving two shocked agents and one ex-boyfriend in confusion. "Hey."

Olivia looked up, "hey, Mom's spaghetti is alright right?"

"I haven't had it in forever…you cook?"

"Yeah, but you can't…still eating take out?"

Anna nodded, "yeah I need to learn to cook, Frank did that and I…well you know."

* * *

Olivia nodded and looked up to see Peter, Lincoln and Amy coming to the kitchen doorway. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"There's two of you, your twin sister right?" Amy looked at her, "because I swear you had a single sister and she wasn't a twin."

Peter groaned, "this is a nightmare…you created yet another nightmare."

"Is that how you think of me? Oh, and here I was thinking you were starting to see me as a kid sister." Anna smiled, "I could always bring up…"

"No!" Peter reached out and took Dunham, "have fun explaining because I'm not and as for a sister…in no way can I ever think of you as a kid sister…annoying cousin maybe."

* * *

He left and Anna chuckled, "your lose, sisters are fun unless you count them stealing your boyfriend."

Olivia chuckled, "you too?"

"Riley Peterson, guy was perfect until Rachel stole him…don't tell me that happened to you too."

"We really are alike in so many ways and different in others."

Anna nodded and began pouring wine, "well we are the same person but from different universes."

Lincoln put his hands up, "whoa, you're telling me…she's from another universe?"

"I believe it and I'm the last one you'd expect to believe it."

Anna nodded, "my birth name is Olivia Dunham and I'm from another universe, but I go by Anna Dunham now. Officially I'm her twin sister, unofficially I'm her."

"And here I thought things couldn't get weirder…they just did." Lincoln sighed, "next you'll be telling me there's another version of me in your universe."

"Was…he's dead now, tried to save my life."

* * *

Dinner progressed with rapid enjoyment that surprised Peter, Olivia fed off of Anna to the point of being bubbly herself and they all sat down in the living room enjoying the company. Anna held Dunham most of the time and he seemed to like grabbing her long hair since it was new and Olivia kept hers pulled back.

They were all laughing over a joke when the door opened, Olivia turned to see Rachel and Ella. Ella rushed in and looked at them, seeing Olivia. "Aunt Liv!" She then saw Anna and stopped, "Aunt Liv?"

Rachel looked at them and stopped straight, "Olivia?"

Anna and Olivia looked at each other and it was Peter who cracked the ice. "Oh shit."

* * *

A/N: Next Rachel gets an explaination FINALLY and Anna and Olivia play a horrible joke on Peter.


	8. Exposing the Truth

Slow Progression into Family

Spoilers: All Episodes are fair game but MAINLY Season 3 (including Bloodline Promos)

Disclaimer: I don't own Fringe, wish I did.

* * *

Previously:

_They were all laughing over a joke when the door opened, Olivia turned to see Rachel and Ella. Ella rushed in and looked at them, seeing Olivia. "Aunt Liv!" She then saw Anna and stopped, "Aunt Liv?"_

_Rachel looked at them and stopped straight, "Olivia?"_

_Anna and Olivia looked at each other and it was Peter who cracked the ice. "Oh shit."_

* * *

Rachel sat staring between the two women, Peter had taken Ella to the guestroom and gotten her to bed after putting Dunham to sleep in his crib. Anna was seated across from Rachel as Olivia sat beside her, all of them were waiting on Broyles who had said to wait for him to come over before explaining.

"I understand your job is strange, I mean I have Ella telling me stories about singing corpses and people with brains liquefying as if it's a story about princesses and frogs." Rachel eyed her, "I mean I get that you work with a mad scientist who is actually crazy and Peter, who I think is your only Godsend at times but I can't even begin to understand how there is another one of you or that a baby just magically appeared. I know damn well you and Peter were not sleeping together a year ago…in fact it took him running across the country for you to realize 'oh I really like this guy' and get off your ass and do something."

Anna chuckled and Olivia eyed her, "not helping."

"Hey, it was a cholera outbreak for me so…" she leaned back, "and Peter is a sweetheart."

"Not something I ever want to hear from you Dunham…ever!" Peter entered the room and sat down, looking at Rachel. "Look, Rachel our boss will be here in about five to ten minutes and once he says its alright to talk, we'll tell you everything."

Anna eyed him, "everything? Because if you tell everything, I'm as good as dead and so are you."

"Not everything but enough to explain all this." Peter looked at her, "I'm well aware of the threat that looms over my life everyday thanks to you."

"As long as you know." She shrugged and Olivia shook her head, they fought more like siblings then exs so she counted that among their blessings.

* * *

A knock at the door had Anna up, she got the door and found it to be Broyles. "Sir, come in."

"This was not the situation I was hoping for at nine at night."

She nodded, "could be worse…another vortex could be in the middle of Madison Park…now that is not a call anyone wants to get. Believe me, everyone is pissed…especially Charlie but only because bugs came through." She found him staring, "right…you don't understand, sorry, continuing on."

Shutting the door, Broyles walked into the living room and found Olivia and Peter with Rachel, Anna walked in and sat down where she was. Broyles looked at Rachel and set a file down in front of her.

"This is a nondisclosure agreement, court binding so nothing in it can be used against you in a courtroom or discussed outside of this room. I warn you Miss Dunham, if you sign this you'll know everything that we keep from the public that you will want to not know. It's your choice but be warned your life will change if you sign it."

Rachel didn't hesitate and signed the forms before closing the file, "now tell me what is going on?"

* * *

Olivia looked at Broyles and he nodded, she sighed. "I work for a division of the FBI that makes space travel look like child's play. It's known as Fringe Division and deals with the strange and mysterious, cases defying science and physics. I also travel to parallel universes, universes that are exactly like ours but slightly different. Anna is from a parallel world like ours but slightly different, before coming here she was known by her birth name…Olivia Dunham, she is me but from another universe."

Rachel looked at Anna, "let me get this straight, you're my sister except from another universe?"

Anna nodded, "I had a sister named Rachel too but she died giving birth to her daughter, the baby died with her. Mom's still alive but that's all I had left there…let's just say I took a mission that put me in over my head and was nearly killed in the process but I crossed over here and here I am."

"So you're the same person."

"Physically yes," Peter looked at her and then nodded, "psychologically no…way different and if not for identical genes, they'd be two different people."

"And where do you fit in?"

Peter chuckled, "honestly I'm not quite sure where I fit in, after all I was kidnapped by Walter from that universe when I was eight. I don't belong here and I don't belong there so I'm not quite sure where I belong."

"You belong with me." Olivia looked at him and he eyed her, "don't forget that…I meant it when I crossed over and I mean it now."

"So you're from her universe?" Rachel nodded, "does it get any stranger?"

* * *

Anna began laughing, "oh that's just the tip of the iceberg, if you want to know everything you'll need to stay up for a week solid…trust me, I had to. All I can say is thank God for coffee."

"I thought we agreed not to mention that?" Peter looked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll shut up but do know me and Liv talk if you get my drift."

Peter looked at Olivia, who eyed him. "What?"

"You have got to be kidding me, trading…that?"

Olivia leaned back, "I was slightly curious and you refuse to talk about it so I asked the only other person available."

He stood up and looked between the two, "that's a line no one should have crossed, I clearly put that time behind me…like you wanted and now to find out you two have been swapping stories that should never be brought up at all." He groaned, "this is why I didn't want her here, I feel like to have you…she comes with you."

"I kind of do, we are the same person."

"No you're not," Peter shook his head, "I wish you were pointing guns at each other, at least then I could cope. I'm going to check on my son, you three continue on if you're so pressed to talk about me."

He left and Anna laughed, "he does know we don't actually talk about those two months doesn't he?"

"He'll figure it out," Olivia looked at Broyles, "thank you."

* * *

Broyles looked between them and nodded, taking the file and left. The door shut behind him and Anna stood up, pulling on her coat.

"I should go, I have to actually arrive in a suit tomorrow."

"A suit?" Olivia looked at her, "why?"

"You think cargo pants and a shirt will say 'look at me' to Lincoln, I like this one as much as the last. Besides, he's kind of cute the way he is…I might take a go at him, gently of course."

"Just be yourself, don't dress up…trust me, it's better that way. He already knows you're from an alternate universe…what else is there to be worried about; he knows your big secret."

"True but I need the practice, Quantico and all. I stole your suit from your locker; I'll pay for a new one for you."

Olivia eyed her, "black one with white pinstriped blouse?"

"Yeah, why…was that a no touch?"

"No, you can keep it…it was my spare after I got back, the one you wore last…long story behind that."

"Right, okay goodnight…I'll see you tomorrow and tell Peter that I'm sorry, it was a really bad joke that went too far. I know things between you are still rocky when it comes to me." She looked at Rachel and smiled. "Bye, good to see you again Rachel…or meet you."

Anna left and Olivia looked at Rachel, "scared yet?"

"I kind of like her, a more outgoing you…so what's the deal, is she like your sister or what?"

Olivia nodded, "she's officially my twin sister, Anna Dunham and unofficially…well you know."

* * *

After Rachel was in bed and asleep as was Ella and Dunham, Olivia found Peter in their bedroom on the phone with Walter. He said nothing as he hung up and Olivia joined him on the bed, she sighed.

"It was a joke that got out of hand, we don't talk about those two months…an unspoken yet mutually agreed upon topic never to be discussed." Olivia curled into him and he automatically pulled her to him.

"That's not something to joke about Olivia," he looked at her, "I still hate myself every day for not knowing, I still question why I didn't know when I'm faced with the evidence every day. Don't do that again…ever."

Olivia nodded, "I'm sorry, she said to tell you she's sorry as well. I forget the past sometimes when I'm with her…we're so alike we understand each other and so different that we are like actual sisters."

"I know," Peter kissed her head, "that's why I tolerate her…because you asked me to give her a chance and you are right…she's not the woman we thought she was. I was wrong earlier too…she is like a little sister…an annoying little sister that I adore at times and hate at other times."

"She gives me the impression she isn't going to come between us, that she's actually happy for us. Besides, my matchmaking may prove successful…she's going to dress up tomorrow for Lincoln's first day with us…she's actually wearing a suit."

Peter laughed, "that's going to be quite a sight."

* * *

"Yeah, thankfully she refuses to undye her hair so she'll still be a redhead with bangs…you'll be able to tell the difference with that."

"I'd know the difference in a heartbeat," Peter looked at her and smiled, kissing her head. "Because when I look into your eyes, I know what makes you my Olivia."

Olivia leaned up and kissed him, "I love you."

"I love you too baby, so much." He kissed her and rolled her over, Olivia laughed and pulled him into a passionate kiss before smiling. Peter chuckled, "I should close the door and turn on the baby monitor."

"Best idea you've had all night Mr. Bishop."

He kissed her again, "the night isn't over with Agent Dunham."

With that he got up and closed the door before turning on the baby monitor and let the night be theirs, they found themselves luck because for the first time in forever…Dunham slept the entire night.

* * *

A/N: And End, but let me know if I should write a sequel...I had fun writing this.


End file.
